


Whine

by notjustmom



Series: Words: the Marvel Edition [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: The American version of whinge....





	Whine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLadyStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyStrange/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whinge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911280) by [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom). 



He knew how badly he had been injured from the high pitched whine that escaped from Tony's lips as he stumbled through the portal. Stephen didn't ask any questions, but simply nodded at Mina to wrap herself around Tony and carry him to their rooms.

"Where am I?" A quiet voice asked three days later.

"Home."

Tony groaned as he tried to sit up, then gave up with a whimper, and let his head fall back onto the pillows.

"Four cracked ribs, dislocations of your left knee and ankle, broken collarbone and a concussion. I was able to 'magic away' the superficial scrapes and bruises, the bones will take a bit more time. But as for -"

"Sunshine, I know it was stupid. I thought - sorry."

Stephen rolled his eyes at the barely recognizable whisper from the unmoving lump in their bed, but laid aside his book and slipped into bed next to Tony, and after settling his well-bandaged lover gently against his shoulder, pressed a kiss into his hair and sang a healing spell that eased him back into a dreamless rest.


End file.
